


Voreception

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Consensual Sex, Digestion, Double Vore, Fatal Vore, Gross Porn, Half Sized Vore, Knotting, M/M, Mouth rape, Non-con Vore, Oral Knotting, Oral Vore, Rape, Size Kink, Suicidal Thoughts, Vore, cum kink, disgusting porn, kemonomimi skeletons, request, self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Bunny Lust wants to have sex with a cat monster, the only problem is cats normally eat bunnies. And wolves eat cats apparently.





	1. Sex with a Predator

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a request I got from anon on Tumblr. I added my own little twist because it just sorta happened.

The cat hybrid skeleton monster was curled up at the base of a tree, sleeping. He wore a bright orange hoodie that had drawn Lust’s eyes from across the clearing. He’d always wanted to meet a cat even if it _was_ dangerous, that was what made it exciting. He could run away if things got too dangerous, he was a rabbit hybrid and thus could run pretty fast and hide in places the cat – who was about twice his size – couldn’t fit in. So he’d be fine… probably. But what was the point of living without a little excitement.

As he tiptoed closer the cat remained asleep, or at least faked it well enough for Lust to not be able to tell the difference. When he was about five feet away he stopped. “Kitty cat,” he said in a singsong voice, poised to run away if the cat showed signs of aggression as had all the other cats he’d tried this with.

The cat stirred and his eyes cracked open. He didn’t pounce though. Instead he sat up, blinking confusedly. “A bunny?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Yep, I’m Lust.”

“Uh… that’s not a name.” The cat looked even more confused now.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not my _real_ name, just a nickname, but I prefer it.” He had a friend who had the same name as him, which was what had started him using that nickname but he’d quickly grown to like it. And now the only person who still referred to him by his real name was his brother. “What’s your name?”

“Stretch but… why are you here, talking to me? You _are_ aware that cats eat rabbits, right?”

“Yes, but I’m hoping you could fuck me instead.” Lust winked and snapped into a sexy pose. His revealing clothing enhanced the affect. Hopefully what was sexy to bunnies also provoked a similar reaction in cats. So far he hadn’t had any opportunities to find out, every cat he’d approached with this proposal had tried to eat him, most of them without giving him a chance to speak first. _This_ cat was clearly lazier than the others and was thus willing to listen, meaning Lust might _finally_ succeed in his quest to have sex with a predator.

Stretch raised his ‘eyebrows’ in surprise as his now much more alert eyes roamed over Lust’s body, either with lust or hunger it was hard to tell for sure but hopefully the former. “Why would a bunny wanna have sex with a cat?” he asked as he sat up a bit more.

“For fun. So ya down or not?” Lust’s body was already itching with desire from just _thinking_ about it. The cat was twice his size, meaning even if his cock was small by cat standards it’d still be big by bunny standards. That and the allure of danger brought on by being so close to a predator had Lust’s magic pooling in his pelvis, he’d always had weird kinks.

Stretch thought for several long seconds before a lustful grin splayed across his face. “All right, let’s fuck.”

Lust hopped closer, letting his magic form into a pussy in his pelvis. His dream was finally coming true, he almost couldn’t believe his luck. Without waiting for Stretch to say anything more, he started stripping. He was well practiced in taking his clothes off in a sexy way and the way Stretch watched had his soul burning with pride.

Once naked, he flopped back into the grass and leaned on one hand as he spread his legs. “Fuck me kitty,” he said with a grin as he spread the lips of his pussy with this other hand.

There was now a visible bulge in Stretch’s pants as he stared at Lust and his face was flushed with orange magic. He stayed frozen like that for several seconds before closing his eyes and shaking his head. He quickly undressed, leaving his clothes to lay haphazardly on the ground.

His cock was _huge_ , especially after he stroked it to readiness. It was going to be the biggest thing Lust had ever taken. What if it wouldn’t fit? What if it damaged him despite the resilience of his ecto-flesh? … Such thoughts only made him more aroused somehow.

“Turn around,” Stretch said as he leaned closer.

“Whatever ya want kitty,” Lust replied as he obediently turned over to be on his hands and knees. He lifted his pelvis in the air, enticingly putting his pussy on display. It was dripping wet and aching with arousal now.

“Don’t call me ‘kitty’,” Stretch said as he hovered behind Lust.

“Yeah, all right. Just fuck my _pussy_.”

Stretch paused for a moment before chuckling at the pun – good, he had a sense of humor, unlike _some_ people. He then grabbed Lust’s spine and pulled him back, pressing the head of his cock to the lips of Lust’s pussy. It was _huge_ , even bigger than it had looked. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Lust couldn’t keep the breathy neediness out of his voice. His _body_ needed this.

Stretch thrust in and Lust yelped in pain. Even with his arousal making his pussy loose and wet it felt like Stretch’s cock might be about rip him in two, this is what he got for having sex with someone twice his size. He could handle pain though, quite liked it in fact, and there was still the underlying pleasure of having his pussy filled.

Stretch pulled out and thrust back into him with a grunt of pleasure. He wasn’t giving Lust any time to adjust and kept pounding into him instead, holding him in place by his grip on his spine. It was _hot_ and after a few thrusts the pain started feeling good in its own way, pulling Lust to a quick climax. His body spasmed and his magic clamped around Stretch’s as it pushed into him.

“I’m that good huh?” Stretch said with a chuckle, his voice strained with effort as he kept fucking Lust.

Lust nodded, his tongue hanging out as he panted, unable to respond with words. He should _maybe_ try to keep quiet in case someone heard, they were in the middle of the forest after all, but couldn’t. Each harsh thrust into him had him yelping and Stretch’s cock sliding out of him had him moaning.

Stretch was being noisy too, grunting and moaning with effort. And the bones in their hips clanked together accompanied by the wet sound of their magic meeting. The familiar cacophony of lovemaking, this time drenched in the scent of cat instead of bunny like Lust was used to, which only made it better.

Lust soon climaxed again, screaming in ecstasy as intense waves of pleasure rolled through him. Stretch chuckled and started pounding into him even _harder_ , drawing louder noises from him. Eventually he sped up enough to _almost_ be overwhelming, Lust could take a _lot_ before it was too much though.

When Stretch came it was with a half grunt half cat yowl as he slammed his cock in. It twitched as liquid warmth flooded Lust’s insides, squirting out around Stretch’s dick and drawing another climax from him.

He came down panting and to the feel of cum oozing out around Stretch’s cock as he pulled out. He let go once it was out and Lust went limp, his eyes drooping with satisfaction. He could go again, several times in fact, he was a rabbit after all, but this was enough for now.

The ache in his pussy was soothed somewhat by the warm cum filling him. Ooh, with their size differences Stretch could fill his belly with cum with just a few climaxes. That would wait for another day though since Stretch seemed to done for now, he should be able to build up more stamina overtime… assuming of course he was willing to keep doing this with Lust, hopefully he would.

“That was nice,” Stretch said as if reading Lust’s mind.

“Yeah,” Lust replied as he rolled onto his back to look up at Stretch. “We should do it again sometime, maybe _very_ soon if you’re down for it.” He winked.

“Hmm… nah, there’ll be no next time.” Stretch gripped Lust’s spine again, holding it _much_ tighter now and pulled him up into a sitting position. Lust opened his mouth to ask what was happening when Stretch mouth opened wide and closed around his head. His yelp was muffled by the rough orange ecto-tongue pressed against his face, sliding against it as the hand on his spine pushed up and… forcing his ears and then head into Stretch’s throat.

It closed around his head and pulled him down. And then again, warm wet ecto-fleshed squeezed him down and then down some more, drawing more and more of him into Stretch mouth. He _finally_ started struggling when his shoulders were in Stretch’s mouth, kicking and flailing as he clenched his eyes shut in terror. But was too late. Stretch kept swallowing and pushing him in deeper.

Soon, his head pushed through a tighter ring into an empty space, his ears dangling down to touch more wet ecto-flesh beneath him. There was loud rumbling growl and his eyes snapped open to see the orange stomach walls, rippling with hunger as the cat’s latest ‘meal’ was forced deeper in.

“Oh god, please don’t,” he said with a terrified whisper. Somewhere up above his legs with Stretch’s mouth and his feet were the only part still outside. That soon changed though as his shoulders were forced through the tight ring into the stomach too and the cat’s rough tongue pressed against his feet before being swallowed down by the smoother flesh of his throat.

Once he was about halfway in, the rest of his body basically drooped in, sliding in with ease, forcing him to curl up into an upside-down ball. The stomach walls rumbled and gurgled happily as he settled in, rippling around him.

Trembling, Lust pushed against the stomach walls, making them stretch out even more as he struggled to at least get himself upright. It took some time but he got it. He then looked around to see nothing but bright orange ecto-flesh containing him, pressing in on him from all sides. Above him was the stomach’s entrance, how he’d fit through it was a mystery. He maneuvered his arms above his head to claw at it but of course it wasn’t going to open back up to let him out.

He waited for another gurgle to pass – and tried not to think about what it meant or feel the stomach walls moving around him with it – before speaking loudly to make sure he was heard. “Are you going to let me out?”

Stretch chuckled – his whole belly moved with it – before giving it a pat. “No, why would I do that?”

“Because we just _fucked_.”

“Yeah, and it was fun but I never said I wouldn’t eat ya afterward.”

“Asshole,” Lust shouted over another gurgle as he kicked his feet out as hard as he could into what he thought was the stomach’s outer wall. It didn’t seem to bother Stretch though as he patted his stomach again.

Lust was… going to be digested if he couldn’t get out of here. He’d heard it took _hours_ for a monster to be digested; there was no stomach acid so he’d be digested through his magic being sucked out through the stomach’s walls into Stretch. So he had time… not a _whole_ lot though.

He started struggling, kicking and punching as much as the limited space allowed. If he could make Stretch uncomfortable enough he’d let him out, right? It was worth a try.

***

Stretch grinned as Lust started struggling inside him. That part always felt good, though he regretfully didn’t catch lively prey often due to his own laziness. But Lust had come straight to him and had provided him with a good time before becoming his meal.

He yawned and stretched with satisfaction, both sexually and being full, before starting to gather him up his clothes. It was hard bending around his bloated struggling-rabbit filled stomach but he didn’t want to hang out naked in case someone else came along so he dealt with it.

His hoodie easily fit over the bulge the rabbit made in his middle, making him look almost pregnant. Lust was hands down the largest rabbit he’d ever seen let alone ate, being so full of struggling rabbit was satisfying.

Stretch yawned again as he lay back down at the base of the tree he’d been napping under earlier and curled around his middle. He rubbed it, making the bunny inside struggle harder, as he let his eyes droop close. “Nighty-night bunny,” he said loud enough for the bunny to hear. “See ya when I wake up if ya aren’t fully digested by then.”

“Don’t, _please_ don’t, I’ll do anything.” Lust’s voice was muffled by Stretch’s stomach walls and now hoodie too but due to his excellent hearing still audible. He ignored it and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Wolf

A heavy hand pressed down on Stretch’s upper back and he jerked awake. He hissed as he pushed against the ground. Whoever it was though was heavy and their grip was tight. And… the strong scent of wolf filling Stretch’s nose made it obvious just what kind of danger he was in here.

“Hey kitty-cat, how’s it going?” the wolf said. His voice was deep and a bit disconcerting.

“What do you want?” Stretch asked as he gave up on pushing himself back up. The rabbit was still inside his stomach but was no longer struggling. Had it given up already?

“You’re in my territory,” the wolf said.

“No, I’m not.” Stretch would’ve known if he’d wondered in a wolf’s territory from smelling it _and_ he’d been coming out here near bunny territory to nap for months and had never once smelled a wolf.

“Well, I’m claiming it now.”

“I’ll leave then.” Standing his ground wasn’t worth losing his life.

Instead of answering, the wolf lifted him but his hold on his neck, into the air, leaving his feet to dangle. Stretch resisted the urge to lift his hands to the hand around his neck despite how much it hurt and the fact it was restricting the flow of magic to his skull. He needed to look docile so the wolf would hopefully not think him worth the effort to do anything with.

He was another skeleton hybrid and he was _tall_ , at least twice as tall as Stretch, making him the largest wolf Stretch had ever seen – most wolves he’d seen had been bigger than him, he was only a cat after all, but never by that much. And he wore an eyepatch over one eye and a large purple coat.

“Hi, I’m Stretch,” he said in a squeaky voice as the wolf turned him to face him properly. Introductions were worth a try, right?

“Cash,” undoubtedly another nickname, “but… what’s this? You preggers?” With a frown, Cash poked Stretch’s distended middle through his hoodie. The rabbit inside stirred in response, could it hear what was going on out here?

“I ate a rabbit. What are ya gonna do to me?” How could the best day of his life have gone so bad so quickly? He should’ve gone home to digest his meal like he normally did on the rare occasions he actually caught a rabbit. Too late now.

“Ah, good.” A smile splayed across Cash’s face. “I thought for a moment there I might have to let ya go, I could never eat a pregnant cat.”

“ _Eat_?” Stretch lifted his hands to Cash’s around his neck. It was tight though and strong, he couldn’t pry it off it.

“Yeah, I came here to hunt for rabbits but a cat’s even better, especially if it’s eaten a rabbit. I get a two for one this way.”

“Uh… nah, I’m uh… pregnant after all, I was lying before to uh… protect them.” He _should’ve_ lied. Why hadn’t he? … Because he hadn’t known his life was on the line.

“Let me out,” Lust’s muffled voice came through Stretch’s ecto-flesh as he pushed outward, destroying Stretch’s attempt at a lie. “Please let me out.”

Cash raised an ‘eyebrow’ and chuckled. “Why would I let ya out? It’ll be easier to eat you while you’re still inside him since I’m eating ya both anyway.” He shoved Stretch against a wall and started undressing him.

“What are you doing?” Stretch asked, wriggling his body to make it harder. It had little effect.

“I don’t like eating clothes or shoes.” Cash hooked one hand under the collar of Stretch’s hoodie and pulled on it until it started to tear. He was strong and the sound of ripping fabric made Stretch flinch, this was his favourite hoodie. … He wouldn’t have use for it anymore though, would he?

“P-please don’t eat me. I’ll do _anything_ ya want.”

Cash paused. “Really? Anything?”

“Y-yeah, anything.” Stretch nodded. The look on Cash’s face made him nervous but anything would be better than getting eaten, Stretch was a _predator_ , not prey.

“All right,” Cash said with a chuckle as he finished tearing Stretch’s hoodie off. He tossed it to the side before pulled Stretch up to remove his pants too.

“What are you doing? I thought you weren’t gonna…”

“I just want ya naked.” Cash dropped Stretch. “If ya don’t wanna be eaten you’re gonna suck me cock, how does that sound?”

_Horrible_. “O-okay.” But better than death.

As Cash undid his pants Stretch looked to left and right. Would he be able to run fast enough to get away from a wolf? They were pretty fast, weren’t they? Faster than a cat though? … Probably. Maybe he could climb the tree behind him? Dogs and wolves weren’t good climbers _but_ then he just be stuck in the tree since they were too spaced out to make traversing between them difficult at best.

Cash grabbed the top of Stretch’s skull in a tight grip, probably destroying his chances of getting away. He pulled him back to his feet, which unfortunately put his head on level with his massive cock – why did this damn wolf have to be so big? It was made of dark purple magic and fully erect. “Your throat and mouth magic please unless ya wanna end up like that rabbit ya ate. And don’t you _dare_ bite me,” he said as he used his other hand to pry Stretch’s mouth open.

Stretch obeyed with a whimper, anything was better than surefire death. Cash thrust in, making Stretch choke on his size – it hurt his throat and jaw. He didn’t give Stretch any reprieve though, holding his head still by the tight grip on his skull as he pounded into him.

Stretch struggled and gagged at first but relaxed a little when he realized there’d be no getting away. His only choice was to take this or die. He opened his mouth a little wider and tried to make his throat relax to make it hurt less, it worked, if he could swallow something the size of the rabbit in his gut then he could take the wolf’s massive cock.

He closed his eyes and gripped the wolf legs to hold himself steady as his mouth was brutally raped. He cried and hated himself for it but there was nothing he could do about it.

Cash grunted above him as he started moving faster. “Moan.”

Stretch half obeyed, more whimpering than moaning but the affect was the same. It was enough to make Cash come after a few more thrusts. He barked as he rammed in and the knot set. Stretch almost gagged when cum flooded his mouth and throat. He didn’t _want_ to swallow but with the knot preventing him from pulling his mouth off the wolf’s cock he had no choice. And he _kept_ swallowing as the wolf kept coming.

Ugh, how long would the knot last? The shifting weight of the rabbit in his gut no longer felt as good, almost making him feel sick now. But there was nothing he could do about it.

***

Just when things seemed they couldn’t get any worse, they did. Given the bit of conversation he’d managed to make out the purple magic pouring down on Lust, mixed with Stretch’s orange spit, could only be cum. It landed directly on his head and there was no possible way to avoid it. And the amount of it meant the other monster was a canine of some sort, likely a wolf or something similar since it obviously posed a threat to the cat.

Under different circumstances getting covered in cum wouldn’t have bothered Lust, in fact he would’ve liked it, but this was gross. It was mixed with spit and being trapped inside a cat’s stomach didn’t lend well to Lust’s normally high sex drive.

On the bright side because it was almost pure magic the stomach would make quick work of digesting it – unlike Lust who’d take a long time to fully digest. It was even noisier around him than it had been before, whether that was because it was digesting more or because Stretch was scared was hard to say but it was probably a little of both. It was annoying, Lust had _never_ wanted to hear close up the sounds a stomach made as it digested food and now he was hearing it loud and often.

He had his head titled down so that the cum pouring onto him oozed down the back of his skull and not over his face. It was all he could manage since his head was mere centimeters away from the entrance, erasing any possibility of him being able to move his head enough to avoid it.

It kept coming and coming and coming, making him want to cry with disgust. He squirmed in discomfort, regretting every choice that had ended with him in this situation. He should’ve listened to everyone who told him that his dreams of having sex with a predator were going to get him killed. Too late now though, he was cat food, and the cat was dog food – there was _no_ way the dog would let Stretch go once done fucking his mouth, it was going to eat him for _sure_. Just like Stretch had eaten Lust after having _consensual_ sex with him. Stupid traitorous bastard deserved his fate.

_Eventually_ the stream of cum _finally_ stopped. But the rocking resumed a few seconds later, the dog fucking Stretch’s mouth. Meaning there’d be more shortly. And there _was_. At least Stretch was suffering too, not that that made Lust feel much better.

Lust closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to sleep. But his surroundings were gross and scary, the dog cum pouring onto his skull and ears then down his bones only made it worse. Not mention the noisy walls rippling around him. So, he was left to sit there and suffer in silence. It would end eventually, he just had to wait.

***

Cash came four more times before his when the knot softened his dick did too. Stretch let out a panting sigh of relief as he Cash finally pulled all the way out. His throat and jaw _hurt_ , he wanted to curl up and nap for a day or two.

“C-can I go now?” he asked as he leaned back against the tree, rubbing his jaw.

“Hmm,” Cash said with a smirk as he redid his pants. “Come here first.”

It went against every instinct in Stretch’s body but he forced himself closer. What else could Cash possibly do to him? He trembled as he stood in front of Cash again, his bones rattling softly.

Cash lowered his hand and grasped him by the neck again. He hissed as Cash jerked him up, high as possible, but he made no move to fight. He couldn’t fight a wolf. Cash shoved him back against another tree and grabbed his ankles with his other hand. He… shoved them into his mouth.

“ _What_?” Stretch’s froze as warm wet ecto-flesh engulfed his feet, pulling down the wolf’s throat with a swallow. “You lied, ya said ya _wouldn’t_ eat me.” He struggled and kicked but it was too late, another swallow had him up to his knees, the tight tunnel of Cash’s throat preventing him from kicking.

Cash shrugged as he guided Stretch deeper in with his hands, swallowing him in up to his pelvis. Then that went down too. The swell the rabbit made in his stomach was no problem for the wolf to swallow. Stretch clawed at his face as he felt his feet push through a tight ring into what could only be Cash’s stomach.

Cash was unphased as he stood, lifting his head up and kept gulping Stretch down, pulling more and more of him into his stomach, until Stretch’s chest was in his mouth and thus he was forced to lift his hands to grab desperately at something to pull himself out. There was nothing though and another swallow had Stretch head in the wolf’s mouth. He whimpered at the stench of wolf breath as Cash swallowed again.

Wet slick ecto-flesh squeezed all around him now, forcing him down. Helped along by gravity it was mere seconds before his hands were in the wolf’s mouth too and shortly after the rest of his body seemed to just drop into the wolf’s stomach, curling up in the tight space.

It gurgled around him, moving against his bones before shaking with a loud burp. Like the rest of Cash’s magic, it was dark purple and glowed softly.

“Sorry ‘bout lying to ya.” Cash’s voice was muffled but still discernable through his stomach walls. “I just wanted to see the look on ya face when I started eating you.” The walls gurgled again as he patted his stomach and consequently Stretch too.

The world started to sway and rock; Cash was going somewhere. Stretch whimpered and squirmed as he pressed the stomach’s outer wall, flinching when it gurgled again, perhaps even louder than before. “Don’t do this to me _please_ ,” he called out once it passed. The wolf _had_ to be able to hear him but didn’t respond.

“Welcome to my world,” Lust said as he kicked inside Stretch’s stomach. “You deserve this.”

Stretch hissed. How dare a dumb rabbit suggest he deserve to be eaten? He wasn’t food, the _rabbit_ was. … The rabbit would keep him alive for longer, right? Cash’s stomach should drain magic from him at about the same rate as he was draining magic from Lust, right? Increasing his chances of finding a way out of this wretched situation. Maybe if the rabbit helped him last long enough the wolf would get tired of lugging him around in his stomach and would let him out as a result. Stretch could only hope.


	3. Eaten Twice

Lust had been swallowed _twice_ in the same day. Even if he did find a way out of Stretch’s stomach he’d then have to find a way out of the wolf’s too. It was hopeless, he was as good as dead.

To make matters worse he had even less room in here than he had before because Stretch was curled up in a ball. And it might have been his imagination but when Stretch’s stomach wasn’t gurgling he could hear the wolf’s stomach working too, digesting the cat even as the cat digested him.

Maybe he should just… pull his soul out and crush it. End this miserable nightmare instead of sitting here like the piece of food as he slowly digested. But… he didn’t want to die, not that he had a choice here but… killing himself would be giving up. He still had plenty of magic, who knows what could happen before it was completely drained into Stretch. And at the very least he was prolonging Stretch’s suffering, right? Since his magic was probably draining into Stretch at a similar rate to Stretch’s magic draining into the wolf.

So Lust sat there instead, occasionally shifting to get more comfortable. He’d loudly insulted Stretch for a while before giving up. It was useless, the cat wasn’t paying any attention.

At least the stomach walls were soft – he might have enjoyed it in here if he wasn’t slowly dying – and he managed to fall asleep earlier despite the loud gurgles and rippling walls. Even with the added discomfort of Stretch’s legs being pressed up against his stomach, he should be able to fall asleep again eventually. Maybe he could sleep though the whole process.

***

Cash lounged on the couch, prodding at the swell the cat made in his stomach. It wasn’t the biggest prey he’d ever eaten, though it was big enough to be noticeable even while he was wearing his overly baggy clothing.

How much longer would it last in there because of that rabbit? Surly it sucked the magic out of its prey at the same right Cash’s stomach sucked magic out of it, right? Hopefully, the longer it was in there the longer it would be before Cash had to worry about catching another meal and he could be lazy for hours on end instead while he digested the cat.

If only it would move around though, he wanted an internal belly rub such as living food normally provided with its struggles. But the cat seemed content to sit there and sleep as it waited to be digested. It was considerate of it to accept the fact that it was wolf-chow now but why’d it have to do so, so soon? Maybe he should drink something to make it wake up and ask it to move around some.

***

Stretch was woken from a nightmare about a wolf chasing him, it’s stomach gurgling and growling with hunger loud enough for him to hear it, by water – or some other liquid – falling down on his head. He hissed and flattened his ears back against his skull.

“Good afternoon lunch.” Cash’s voice was muffled by his ecto-flesh and another gurgle of his stomach – the source of the sounds that had invaded Stretch’s dream – but he was unmistakably talking to Stretch. “You want out of there?”

Stretch froze, unsure if he’d heard right. “Yes, _please_ let me out.” Despite it having no doubt been in here for a few hours by now Stretch’s magic still hadn’t noticeably dipped thanks to the rabbit but how much longer would the rabbit last in there, prolonging his own demise? He needed out _now_.

“Give me a belly rub and I’ll let ya out in a few hours.” He _could_ be lying, it was likely even since he had lied about not eating Stretch if Stretch let him fuck his mouth a bunch of times. But… maybe he wasn’t? There wasn’t really anything else Stretch could do other than hope it got tired of having him in here, which would take a while assuming it ever happened at all.

“Uh… okay I guess,” Stretch said with a sigh, probably not speaking loud enough for the wolf to hear but it didn’t matter. He shifted to start rubbing his hands against one of the stomach walls. It was slimy and rippled under his hands with a loud gurgle but he was already far too well acquainted with the feel of it to be much bothered. And if doing this got him out of being digested he’d happily put up with it.

What if this made digestion faster though? Did that even make sense? Maybe, it soon proved to make the stomach even nosier than before after all. He’d easily last a few hours though.

“That’s much better,” Cash said with a self-satisfied sigh as he patted his stomach, making Stretch flinch a little. “Keep that up and move around some and I’ll let ya out once I wake from a nap, ‘kay?”

He might be lying but it’s not like Stretch had any other hope of getting out of here. So he nodded despite the fact that Cash couldn’t see him and kept rubbing the stomach wall in front of him and squirming a little in a way he hoped would feel good.

The world turned as Cash lay down. Still rubbing and squirming, Stretch looked ‘up’ at the stomach’s entrance. He could try to open it and crawl out now that he wouldn’t also have to fight gravity but… it was closed up tight and none of the prey he’d ever swallowed who’d tried that had ever even gotten close. Not to mention Cash wouldn’t let that happen. Stretch’s only hope was that Cash would keep his word about letting him out when he woke from his nap.

***

Lust’s magic was uncomfortably low, he’d been in here for _hours_ now. His innate sense of time and body aching in protest to being curled up for so long told him that. It wasn’t at dangerous levels yet but in a few more hours it would be.

He’d drifted partially awake to the sound of Stretch conversing with the wolf. Two layers of ecto-flesh had made the wolf’s words inaudible though so he wasn’t sure what was going on. But he was unfortunately fully awake now because of it.

He _hated_ the colour orange and the wretched sounds the stomach made as it worked on digesting him. Those were going to be two of the last sensations he’d ever experience too, how unfair. … This was better than dissolving in a fleshy monster’s stomach acids though. Not that that was much of a condolence when he was still going to die and could only sit here and wait for it since he didn’t feel mentally capable of crushing his own soul.

Ignoring another gurgle, he shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable. After a while, it sort of worked. “Anything going on out there?” he asked, raising his voice to make sure he was heard by Stretch despite his growing magical exhaustion making that harder than it should be.

There was a pause before Stretch answered, his voice hard to make out over the sound his stomach decided to make at the same time. “None of your business.”

Lust huffed and rolled over again. “Fuck you too then.”

There was no response from the cat other than another ripple and gurgle from his stomach.


	4. Lies

Stretch couldn’t keep massaging the wolf’s stomach and squirming for much longer. His curled-up position made it awkward and thus more difficult and tiring. He was used to the sounds the stomach made around him but he didn’t like them and would rather it quiet down some – he also despised the dark purple colour of the walls. But he kept going anyway, eager to please the wolf before it was too late in case it had been telling the truth about letting him out once it woke from its nap.

How long had Cash been asleep? How long before he woke up? Hopefully if Stretch did a good enough job then maybe Cash would keep him with the intent to have him do this more later. Such would be an _awful_ fate but getting _out_ of the wolf’s stomach would give Stretch a chance to escape. It was his only hope, so gritting his teeth, he redoubled his efforts in massaging the wolf insides, ignoring the sounds and rippling the walls made at being stimulated like this. Was it just his imagination or was his magic slightly lower than it had been before? He was still digesting the rabbit though so surely not.

***

Cash should’ve been tricking his prey into rubbing his belly – he was a wolf, all dogs liked belly rubs – from inside ages ago, struggles were nice – perhaps better in some ways – but this was nice in a different way. The combination of the internal massage and slow but steady magic gain from his prey – not to mention the _absolute_ power he had over its life as it slowly died inside him – was heavenly.

The cat had to truly believe that Cash would let it out, it wouldn’t have kept this up for duration of Cash’s nap – a couple hours – otherwise. It probably thought he was still asleep and was intent to still be massaging him when he woke up. But no, he was going to enjoy its efforts for as long as he could before revealing he was awake and was going to digest the cat no matter what it did. Maybe it would struggle when it found out.

He lay on the couch, watching TV at a low volume to make sure the cat wouldn’t hear though his ecto-flesh. He should get a blanket to cover himself with to hide the swell the cat made in his middle – it rose and fell with the cat’s movements inside him. But that would involving moving which would alert the cat to the fact that it had been tricked, Cash wasn’t ready for that yet. He’d just have to hope Ash wouldn’t return to the den any time soon.

As if the thought had summoned him, it wasn’t even half an hour before Ash marched in. He took one look at Cash and frowned. “You shouldn’t do that,” he said.

Cash frowned back at him. “They’re food, they’re meant to be eaten,” he whispered so the cat wouldn’t hear him.

“Yes, but you should fatally wound them before swallowing them so they die in minutes instead of hours. What you’re doing is cruel. _And_ them dying fast means you get all their magic quickly instead of drawing it out like this, it’s healthier.” There was no proof that that was healthier.

“This way feels better though.” Having his stomach filled with prey for only a few minutes was nowhere close to enough. Not to mention they couldn’t struggle much when they were also bleeding to death in there. And he’d have next to no time to enjoy reducing a living creature to food inside him, giving it plenty of time to contemplate that truth while he digested it.

“Besides, this is karma,” he continued, resisting the urge to rub his middle. “It swallowed a rabbit whole, so I’m giving it a taste of its own medicine.” Which made this catch even better, not because it was karma though – he didn’t care about that – but because the rabbit would make the cat last longer. How close was the rabbit to death?

“It’s still cruel and unnecessary,” Ash said. No matter how much he disapproved though he wasn’t going to do anything about it, he never did and he’d caught Cash with still living prey in his gut more times than either of them could count. “Why are you whispering though?”

“So the cat doesn’t hear.” He gestured to his middle, still whispering. “I told it I’d let it out if it gave me a good belly rub while I took a nap. I was lying of course but this feels _real_ nice. You should try it sometime.” If Ash would just _try_ it he’d undoubtedly enjoy it too and would then stop nagging Cash about it, a win for both of them.

“That’s going to far, let it know you were lying or let it out.”

“I will in a bit.” Cash was enjoying the cat’s massage too much to stop it now.

“No, _now_ before I go over there and do it for you and I’ll make you let it out.” Maybe he could do that, maybe he couldn’t, Cash didn’t want to find out just in case.

Cash sat up with a sigh. “Fine.”

***

The world turned and suddenly Stretch was sitting up in the wolf’s stomach instead of lying down. It was awake! It was going to let him out… right?

What could only be a hand pressed into him through the wolf’s ecto-flesh. “I lied,” Cash said he said loudly and clearly over another gurgle of his stomach. “You’re food, I’m gonna digest ya no matter what. If ya could keep rubbing my belly though, that’d be great.”

“What? _No_!” Stretch pushed hard against the stomach’s wall as the hand left. “ _Please_ let me out, I don’t wanna die.” _Especially_ not like this. He was supposed to be a predator, _not_ prey. He _couldn’t_ die like this.

But the only response he got was a rippling gurgle from the wolf’s stomach, treating him like food. He was tempted to struggle and thrash to try to free himself of his deadly prison but that’s what the wolf wanted him to do that… so he remained still instead as tears filled his eyes.

He’d suspected a lie though but… he’d hope it hadn’t been. And he’d let that hope get too high.

***

“What’s going on?” Lust shouted, fighting against his growing exhaustion. His magic levels weren’t at dangerous levels yet but were getting closer with every passing minute. How many more hours would it be before he was drained completely?

He’d been woken up by Stretch’s shout. _Why_ was he still begging to let out? He surely couldn’t be dumb enough to believe he had a snowball’s chance in hell of getting out of this alive? If he was though then Lust could have a good laugh at him before he died.

Of course the cat didn’t respond.

“You deserve this asshole,” Lust called to it. “I hope it eats other thing while you’re still in there.”

***

“See, look what ya did,” Cash complained to Ash. “It’s just sitting in there now, not moving.” He pressed against his stomach, feeling the hard bones of the cat inside him.

“Good, you shouldn’t enjoy being so cruel,” Ash replied with an annoyingly satisfied smirk before stalking off.

He was wrong though, Cash was still enjoying this. His stomach was full, _always_ a pleasant sensation, and he was still gaining magic from the cat. It’s utter despair and acceptance that it was nothing more than his latest meal was empowering; he’d reduced a creature that thought of itself as a predator to prey whose sole purpose was to be eaten and digested by something stronger. That was his favourite part about eating other predators. So he could live without the internal massage even if he did miss it, there was always whatever living thing he ate next though.

He yawned as he lay back down on the couch and patted his stomach. Now it was just a waiting game to see how much longer the cat would last in there. Bedtime was only a couple hours away, maybe it would last until morning, depending on how long it took it to finish digesting the rabbit. Assuming the rabbit was still alive, if it was it undoubtedly wouldn’t be for much longer.

***

The world was rocking slightly, meaning the wolf was moving. Lust didn’t open his eyes though. He didn’t want to see the bright orange magic surrounding him. If only he could close his ears to the sounds it made too. Thankfully the movement soon stopped and he was lying down again, allowing him to slide around a bit until he was slightly more comfortable.

His magic levels were dangerously low now, not deadly yet though. He had maybe two to three hours before he dusted. There wouldn’t be anything left of him, no dust for his friends and family to spread, it’d be absorbed by the cat. Then the cat would die too, digested by the wolf. No one would ever know what had become of Lust.

At least he’d had sex with a predator before being eaten. … It wasn’t worth it. It was the first, only, and _last_ time he regretted fucking someone. He should’ve listened to everyone who told him his desire to fuck or get fucked by at least one dangerous monster in his life time was fatally stupid. Everyone would probably have a fair idea what happened to him because of that though, even if they’d never _really_ know. Hopefully they wouldn’t grieve his death for long.

He snuggled into the warm sliminess beneath him – it really wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t digesting him – and drifted off again. Maybe _this_ time he’d never wake up.

 

Except he did though. He was met with a loud gurgle and his soul burning with magic loss, it hurt too much for him to sleep through apparently. His body was screaming at him to regain magic somehow but there was no way for it to in here. And even if there was, Stretch’s stomach would suck it out of him anyway so it’d only prolong how long it took for him to digest.

He groaned as he weakly punched one of the stomach’s walls. “I’m glad ya got eaten by a wolf, you deserve it.” Unfortunately, he lacked the strength to speak loud enough to be heard through the ecto-flesh surrounding him. At least the cat was sharing his fate though, he was just as much food as Lust was only it would take him significantly longer to digest, prolonging his suffering.

That thought comforted Lust as he drifted in and out of half sleep. The burning in his soul grew steadily more intense until… it cracked. He’d never felt that before but knew what it was anyway and what it meant; he was dying. Even if he was magically let out now it would be too late.

Another crack and he pulled his soul out to look at it, being careful to not let it touch the stomach walls. It’s once pinkish purple glow was gone now and its surface was grey instead of white like it should be. And most frightening of all there was a small crack running down from the top of it, starting at the tip.

It spread with a sound like cracking glass, going to about the halfway point. The sound of the next crack was covered by another of the stomach’s gurgles, one of the last sounds he’d ever hear.

“I hope the rest of your short life _sucks_.” He cast his gave up from his soul to look at the stomach’s entrance above him, closed up tight. Hopefully the wolf would find a way to make Stretch’s last few hours on Earth as miserable as possible, too bad he wasn’t a fleshy wolf so Stretch wasn’t melting in his stomach acids. Either way though Stretch _deserved_ to be digested, few deaths were more degrading than becoming sustenance for larger being.

Lust’s soul cracked again, hurting a tad bit more than the last one. It’s two halves quivered as it prepared to shatter. Would it hurt when it did?

Another crack and his soul was barely held together. The stomach gurgled around him as if taunting him one last time, he _hated_ it. Then with a sharp pain his soul broke.


	5. Struggle

Stretch woke as the rabbit dusted inside him, letting out a burp as his stomach was suddenly empty of all but air and dust. The dust didn’t last long, his stomach absorbed it within seconds, sending a sharp rush of magic straight to his soul.

Normally he _loved_ that feeling – and even now it felt good – but this time it was scary. Cash’s stomach could _truly_ start to work on him now, sucking out his magic with nothing to replenish it. He whimpered and curled up tighter – now that his stomach was no longer bloated with the rabbit he could do so – as the walls rippled and gurgled around him.

Cash was lying down on his side, probably in bed and probably asleep. Was there _any_ way Stretch could convince him not to digest him? Would it even be possible to wake him up to try? Probably not.

 

He must have fallen asleep again at some point as he blinked open his eyes to the far too familiar sight of dark purple ecto-flesh when the world turned. The wolf was sitting up.

“Wow, you’re still in there,” Cash said, patting his stomach. “How nice.

Stretch’s magic was _much_ lower than it had been before he’d fallen asleep. And the achiness in his bones told him he’d been in here for _hours_. How many exactly? … He didn’t want to know. “Let me out _please_ ,” he begged as he pushed against the stomach’s wall into Cash’s hand. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Like?”

“ _Anything_ , sexual or… we could this again. Like let me out now and… swallow me again later after I regain some magic. You could keep me as a repeatable meal.” Stretch had heard of predators doing that before, sometimes keeping their prey for years and years. He’d always thought that that would be _far_ to cruel but maybe Cash wouldn’t. That kind of life wouldn’t be one he’d _ever_ want to live but getting out of Cash’s stomach _now_ would give him a chance to escape and more importantly _live_.

Cash chuckled and patted his stomach again, making it gurgle loudly. “Nah, it’d be too much trouble to keep ya alive and my bro would be super pissed with me. Besides, you’re food, being eaten and digested is kinda your purpose. Feel free to struggle and try to get out though, who knows maybe you’ll even succeed.”

Stretch whimpered as Cash stood. There would be no getting out, he was doomed to die in here. He wasn’t going to struggle, that’s what the wolf wanted. Instead he was going to go back to sleep and stay asleep for however many hours he had left. … Except he’d slept so much already he didn’t feel like he could go back to sleep, leaving him nothing to do but to… sit here while he was digested.

***

“Did you eat another one or is that somehow the same one from last night?” Ash asked with a disapproving frown as Cash walked into the kitchen.

He was still wearing his pajamas, meaning the swell the cat made in his belly was even more noticeable than last night. “Same one from last night,” he said, prodding at his stomach. Sadly, the cat didn’t respond. “I told ya it ate a rabbit and that kept it alive for longer.” By now the rabbit _had_ to be dead, that’s why the cat had sounded extra scared when it had begged to be let out; it knew its death was approaching. “So, I don’t gotta eat breakfast.” He was full and feeling great.

“Whatever,” Ash said with even more disapproval. “Go torture it somewhere else then.”

“I’m not torturing it, it’s just food, I’m digesting it.” Like a wolf was supposed to do with prey it caught. Even if that prey _could_ speak and was another skeleton hybrid it was still a smaller, weaker monster than him and therefore food. “But fine, I’ll leave.” Being so full had him feeling inclined to be extra lazy anyway. So he left to take a bath.

***

Stretch didn’t bother to try to listen to the conversation Cash had with whoever else was out there. It was too difficult to make out what the other person was saying over the sounds Cash’s stomach made every few seconds to be worth the effort. And it didn’t matter anyway, nothing did. Stretch was as good as dead, _nothing_ would change that.

His body screamed at him to straighten out or at least move around until he was more comfortable. He didn’t though, it wasn’t worth the effort and movement would feel good to the wolf.

Maybe this is what Stretch deserved for all the rabbits he’d subjected to this fate. That was different though, they were rabbits, one of the animals at the bottom of the food chain. Did that still apply when it was only half rabbits though, like Lust was? Perhaps, Stretch had never considered it but… it didn’t matter now; he was dead rather he deserved this or not. … Which as far as he was concerned he didn’t.

He remained silent and unmoving while Cash moved around every so often. All the while he could feel his magic slowly draining. … He wished it would drain faster so this torment and humiliation would end quicker. Maybe he should just… pull out his soul and crush it. He was going to die no matter what he did and he’d been curled up in here long enough for his body to start hurting. The only reason he wasn’t in unbearable pain was because of how soft and malleable the stomach walls were, cushioning him from all angles and allowing him to shift position even if he couldn’t uncurl.

“Ya just gonna sit there not doing anything for the rest of our time together?” Cash asked as he rubbed his belly, pressing the slimly wet stomach wall harder into Stretch. It didn’t make a difference though, he’d been coated in the purple magic oozing off the walls for what felt like forever now, he hardly noticed it or the sounds they made around him. “Ya not gonna try to escape?”

Stretch didn’t answer and Cash kept rubbing his stomach.

“Maybe I’ll change my mind about digesting you if you’re convincing enough.” He wouldn’t though, he’d already said so and he’d tricked Stretch into rubbing his belly earlier, why wouldn’t he do something similar here? “It’s worth a try, right?”

Stretch closed his eyes as the stomach rippled and gurgled around him. Tears dripped down his face, he’d never been so helpless before.

“No last pleas for your life?” Cash continued, pressing both hands to his stomach now and consequently down on Stretch “Maybe if ya struggle hard enough it’ll make me feel sick and I’ll have let you out.”

Stretch had never taunted his still living food this much, why bother? And… he wasn’t going to put up with it, or the continued humiliation of being digested like _food_.

His soul came out with a ping and he cupped his hand around it. Now all he had to do was squeeze it with the intent to end himself and this torment would be over. … It would hurt though, wouldn’t it? How much and for how long? And could he _really_ do it? He was… afraid to die. But he was going to die in here no matter so he should end it fast.

He squeezed hard as he could. He yelped as pain shot through his soul, instinctively loosening his grip. He let out a sob as he held it close; he couldn’t do it.

“ _Please_ let me out. I don’t wanna die, don’t let me die in here, _please_ ,” he begged as tears streamed unchecked down his face, washing away some of the wolf’s purple stomach slime covering it.

Cash chuckled and gave his stomach an approving pat. “Convince me.”

There was nothing Stretch could do to convince him though. He just wanted some entertainment before Stretch dusted. He should just end it now, deprive Cash of that at least. But he was too afraid – of the pain and death itself –so he sobbed instead. He was at his rope’s end for this whole ordeal. On the off chance he ever got out of here he’d never swallow prey alive and whole again.

Cash said more things to him and pressed at him through his ecto-flesh some more. Stretch paid no attention though, only crying harder. The loss of magic through his tears hastened his demise a tiny bit but it wasn’t enough to truly matter and it was for the best anyway.

Unfortunately, he eventually reached a point where he couldn’t cy anymore. Either he’d lost too much magic – it was certainly uncomfortably low at this point – and his body wanted conserve it or he’d cried himself dry, perhaps both. He didn’t feel any better, in fact he felt worse; drained both emotionally, physically, and magically. How many hours did he have left?

There was no way to know or guess – especially with the way his exhaustion and despair made if feel as if his mind were floating – but it was far too soon before his soul started to burn with magic loss. At first it was a slight ache but it grew and grew, eventually hurting almost as much as his joints.

He pulled out again with another ping. It was dull and grey, its orange glow gone. He whimpered as he let it fade back into his chest, he did _not_ want to watch it crack and break.

A few minutes later he _felt_ it crack though. He whimpered again, clenching his eyes shut and pressing his ears against his head. This was it, the end, he was dying. His dust would be absorbed and once Cash used up the magic he’d gained from digesting him there’d be literally nothing left of him. No one other than the wolf would even know what became of him.

His soul cracked again and then again, this time with a sound like breaking glass. He would’ve teared up again if he had the magic for it. He sat there trembling instead as his soul cracked once more. One, maybe two more and that’d be the end of him and the end of all he’d ever hoped to accomplish… which wasn’t much but still.

He let out one last pathetic whimper before his soul broke.

***

The cat had been in his stomach so long Cash was taken a bit by surprise when it finally dusted. He belched out the air its sudden dusting left behind. A second later he got a pleasant rush of magic as he absorbed its dust.

He sighed with a mix of satisfaction and disappointment as he dispelled his ecto-stomach. He’d have to try to catch prey that had eaten smaller prey in the future. Being full for so long and getting such a steady stream of magic for so long had been nice. He’d just have to keep it a secret from Ash to avoid more lectures about not torturing his meals. That should be easy to do though.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voreception Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455317) by [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)




End file.
